Blame it on the alcohol
by dedee1713
Summary: Unas vacaciones en la playa, sin padres. Un hotel, una pelirroja y un rubio, mucha diversión y un poco de alcohol. Que ocurrirá?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Wow! ¡Que vista tan increíble!-dijo una chica castaña con ojos color miel –¡No puedo creer que vamos a estar aquí sin adultos por 3 días! ¡VA A SER LO MÁS GENIAL DE NUESTRAS VIDAS!

- ¡Ya lo sé Mimi! Pero no me molestaría que me ayudaras con las maletas- dijo Sora, una chica alta de cabellos rojizos y ojos color rubí.

-Oh, claro. Lo siento. ¡Es que estoy muy emocionada!- dijo la castaña saltando de arriba para abajo.

-Si, ya lo sé. ¡Wow! En serio esto está increíble.- dijo la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor.

Las chicas se encontraban en un hotel al pie de la playa. Habían ido a pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de su graduación del bachillerato y de que se marcharan a la universidad.

Su habitación tenía una vista panorámica del mar y las islas cercanas. El agua era cristalina y la arena blanca. Era el lugar perfecto para pasar con todos tus amigos.

-¡Wow! A ustedes si que les tocó una buena habitación. Nosotros estamos en la parte de atrás. ¿No quieren cambiar?

Un chico moreno de cabellos muy alborotados apareció en la habitación. Llevaba puesto unas bermudas azules y una camiseta blanca.

- ¿Es que no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar, Tai?-gritó Mimi. –Podíamos haber estado cambiándonos.

- Una razón para no tocar la puerta.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa burlona.

Su amiga Sora solo lo golpeó en el hombre y se giró para quedar frente a él.

- ¿Donde están los demás? Pensé que todos venían contigo- dijo la pelirroja

- Si, todos vinieron. Matt y Tk se están acomodando en la habitación y Ken esta ayudando a Kari y a Yolei con su equipaje.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí en vez de ir a ayudar a tu hermana?

- Es que no quería cargar todas esas maletas. Creo que trajo tanto equipaje como tú, Mimi.

La castaña solo se limitó a darle "la mirada". Mimi la usaba con Tai cuando estaba a punto de gritarle, por lo que el chico prefirió dejar las bromas.

-¿Entonces nos vamos a la piscina?- dijo el chico tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Creo que es mejor que desempaquemos primero. Tú ve ayudar al pobre de Ken que debe estar luchando con las maletas de Kari y Yolei. Luego nos podemos encontrar aquí. ¿Te parece?- terminó diciendo Sora con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, capitana.- El chico hizo una pose militar y se marchó.

-¿Dime de nuevo por qué invitamos a Tai?- dijo Mimi

- Porque es mi amigo y tú lo quieres, aunque no lo quieras aceptar- dijo la pelirroja sacando la lengua en un gesto para molestar a su amiga.

- Si, claro. Como tú y Matt, ¿ no?- contestó la castaña arqueando una ceja.

La chica tragó en seco. Mimi era la única que sabia que le gustaba Matt. Un color rojo subió a sus mejillas. Agradecía que el rubio no estuviera cerca para verla. Mimi volvió a hablar.

-Bueno amiga estas van a ser tus vacaciones. Así que preparémonos para llamar la atención de todos los chicos de este hotel. De esa forma Matt se pondrá celoso y va a caer redondito a tus pies.

-Claro Mimi. Si no he impresionado a Matt durante todos estos años no creo que lo pueda hacer durante tres días.

-Oh, querida. No subestimes el poder de "la gran Mimi"- la castaña se rió de su propio comentario, a veces podía ser muy imaginativa – Por eso traje la artillería pesada.

La chica comenzó a sacar una enorme cantidad de ropa de su maleta. Trajes de baño, tops, shorts, vestidos de playa, vestidos de cóctel y unas piezas de lencería fue lo que llamo la atención de Sora.

-Ahora entiendo por que siempre llevas tanto equipaje- dijo la pelirroja mientras examinaba las prendas. –No puedo creer que te vayas a poner esto. -

La chica tenía en sus manos un traje de baño que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Yo no lo voy a usar- dijo la castaña. – Tu lo harás – Terminó con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Quién rayos en su sano juicio iba a usar ese traje de baño? , si es que se podía llamar así.

- Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara. Es solo un regalito visual para nuestro compañero rubio. Y no me vengas con eso de que "no le gusto a Matt. Él solo me quiere como una amiga" bla,bla, bla.

-Oye mi voz no suena así- dijo Sora un poco indignada pero a la vez tratando de no reírse por las imitaciones de su amiga. Esa chica siempre le sacaba una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias.

- Sora, yo he visto como te mira, y los amigos no se miran así. Créeme si no haces esto el pensará que siempre estarás libre y que no necesita decirte de una buena vez lo que piensa con respecto a ustedes dos. Tienes que enseñarle lo que se está perdiendo.- la chica terminó diciendo con un guiño.

- ¿Pero no se lo puedo enseñar con algo menos llamativo?- dijo la pelirroja un poco avergonzada tratando de no imaginarse a ella misma en ese traje de baño.

- Ya me imaginaba que dirías algo así. Aquí tienes otro modelo.- La castaña le arrojó un bikini negro con bordes blancos. La parte superior se amarraba en el cuello y por la espalda. La parte de abajo tenía un decorado con pequeños lazos a los lados.

-Bueno, creo que puedo usar esto. -La pelirroja estaba examinándolo. Le estaba empezando a agradar la idea.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar mi plan. Así que vamos, tenemos que estar listas para cuando regresen los muchachos.

Mientras tanto en el mismo hotel, unos cuanto pisos mas arriba (en la parte de atrás específicamente), un grupo de cuatro chicos conversaban en su habitación.

- ¡Tai, como es posible que solo hemos estado aquí por 10 minutos y ya has desordenado todo!- gritó un chico rubio alto de ojos azules que se llamaba Matt.

- ¡Hey! Esa es mi camisa.- dijo el moreno mientras se la arrebataba a un chico de cabellos azules.

-Solo quería ordenar un poco- se trató de defender el muchacho.

- Está bien, pero no toques mi camisa de la suerte. Es la que atrae a todas las chicas- dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

- Si por chicas te refieres a ancianitas que te regalan galletas, entonces si sirve- terminó diciendo un muchacho rubio muy parecido al otro, pero menor en edad.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a reírse. Se rieron tan fuerte que la panza les empezó a doler.

- Oh, ya recuerdo. La Sra. Fujimoto. Fueron tus buenos tiempos, amigo.- dijo el rubio mayor dándole una palmadita en la espalda al moreno.

- ¡Solo fue una vez! ¡Y eran mis galletas preferidas!

Todos volvieron a reír. Estos tres días iban a ser memorables sin duda.

-Bueno, ¿cómo vamos a repartirnos las camas?- preguntó el rubio menor que se llamaba Takeru, pero todos le decían Tk.- Solo hay tres camas.

- Creo que alguien podría dormir en el piso cada noche. Nos turnaríamos.- dijo Matt.

-¡Pero yo no quiero dormir en el piso!- reclamó Tai.

- ¿Entonces quieres dormir con Ken? – dijo el rubio un tanto molesto con la actitud de su amigo.

Esta vez solo fue Tk el que se rió. Ken simplemente se limitó a mirar el techo.

- Creo que el suelo está bien- respondió el chico.

- De acuerdo, ¿entonces ya podemos ir a encontrarnos con las chicas?-habló Ken por primera vez desde que llegaron.

-¡Calma tigre! Yolei no se va a ir a ningún lado- dijo Tk.

- Es que me dijo que la viera en diez minutos y ya saben lo histérica que se pone si no le hago caso.

Los chicos volvieron a reír. Ken solo se puso rojo. Yolei podía ser algo difícil de tratar a veces, especialmente cuando estaba sensible.

- De acuerdo, vamos. No queremos llevar un cadáver de regreso con nosotros.- el rubio dijo en son de broma.

Todos los muchachos salieron de la habitación y cerraron con llave. Ken iba caminando al frente e iba conversando con Tk. Tai y Matt iban más atrás caminando lento.

- Entonces Matt, ¿ya has pensado que vas a hacer con la universidad?

- Si, decidí aceptar la beca. Me voy a mudar a Kyoto luego de la graduación.

-Eso es genial amigo ¡Felicitaciones!

Los chicos se dieron la mano en un saludo que ambos habían inventado.

- ¿Entonces que vas a hacer con respecto a la chica?- dijo el moreno- Porque créeme que si te vas y nunca le dices nada, lo vas a lamentar por siempre.

- Tai, ya hemos hablado mil veces sobre esto. Ella no esta interesada en mí. Solo soy su amigo. Créeme que no hay nada más que quisiera que poder decirle cuanto me gusta y quiero, pero no quiero arriesgar nuestra amistad por algo que tal vez no sea recíproco- terminó diciendo el rubio.

- Amigo si no te arriesgas nunca lo vas a saber. Tal vez te sorprendan los resultados. Tienes tres días enteros que puedes aprovechar. No seas cobarde y díselo de una vez.

- No es tan simple. ¿Qué pasa si se lo digo pero ella no me corresponde? ¿Y si se pudre todo? No creo que podría soportarlo- contestó el chico abatido.

- ¡Demonios Matt! Deja de ser tan dramático. Se un hombre y dile lo que sientes. Tal vez sea tu última oportunidad antes de que nos graduemos.

El rubio se quedó pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho. Tenía razón, Sora era su mejor amiga, pero también quería que fuera algo más. Se arriesgaría. Solo que aún no sabía cuando. Tal vez la respuesta a todo era el viaje en el que estaban.

* * *

><p>Nueva historia! espero q les haya gustado el comienzo :) . Ceo que ya esta un poco claro lo que pasa, Matt esta enamorado de Sora pero no se anima a decirselo. En los proximos capitulos tendran un poquito de ayuda extra ;)<p>

Y para los que han leido mi otro fic "10 maneras de besar a Yamato" les tengo una pregunta: quisieran que en el proximo capitulo Sora y Yamato se declararan sus sentimientos de una vez por todas o alargamos su suplicio por un capitulo mas ;)?

Dejenmelo saber con sus comentarios y siempre muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Tengo que contarles algo! ¡Estoy muy nerviosa!- una chica de cabello lila comenzó a gritar como desquiciada.

-Yolei ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron Sora y Kari, la hermana menor de Tai.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Es que hemos decidido con Ken que vamos a hacerlo en este viaje!

- ¿Qué van a hacer qué cosa? – preguntaron las dos muchachas y Mimi que estaba en el baño.

-Ya saben. Hacerlo. Todo. Eso. – dijo la peli lila moviendo sus cejas de manera sugestiva para darse a entender.

La cara de las tres muchachas era de total asombro. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el callado de Ken iba a proponerle tener relaciones a Yolei? Es que no se imaginaban al muchacho en plan de novio calentón.

-¡Demasiada información! No quiero escuchar esto.- dijo Kari mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Pero estás segura? ¿Ya lo pensaste bien? Es decir, no tienes que aceptar si no te sientes lista- le dijo Sora a su amiga.

-Bueno, es que en realidad Ken aún no lo sabe.

Mimi y Sora se quedaron mirando. Ahora sí que estaban perdidas.

- ¿Cómo que Ken no sabe? - preguntó Mimi- ¿Te refieres a que no sabe que has aceptado?

-No, él no sabe que lo vamos a hacer. Es que se me ha ocurrido esta mañana – contestó muy emocionada la muchacha – Ya saben que en mi casa siempre están mis hermanos y nuestro supermercado siempre está llena de clientes, por lo que nunca podemos tener un momento de intimidad. ¿Pero que puede ser más romántico que hacerlo en la playa? – terminó diciendo la chica con ojos de enamorada mientras se le dibujaban corazoncitos imaginarios.

Pobre Ken, no sabía en lo que su novia lo había metido. Sora se decidió a hablar antes de que Yolei hiciese algo que le provocara un paro cardiaco al pobre muchacho.

- Este, Yolei. ¿No crees que es mejor que hables con él primero? Quiero decir que es algo que le compete a ambos. El también tiene parte en esto, ¿no crees?

-Si ya lo sé. Pero es una sorpresa. Sé que le va a encantar. Ya tengo todo calculado. Solo me falta un detallito. –dijo la chica ruborizándose.

-Hey! ¡A mí no me miren! Yo no fui la que empezó a dar consejería gratis- dijo Mimi

- ¡Chicas por favor tienen que ayudarme! Es que como Ken no sabe y yo lo planee hoy no he podido traer pr..st..vs…

-¿Qué cosa?- dijeron las dos muchachas

- Pr…st…vss…

-¿Qué?

-¡PRESERVATIVOS!- gritó Yolei tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta afuera de la habitación, donde la pobre Kari saltó del susto.

- Bueno tendrás que ir a comprarlos a la farmacia que está en el malecón – contestó Mimi

- ¡Pero no puedo! En serio traté pero cada vez que me acercaba sentía que me iba a desmayar. ¡Por favor tienen que venir conmigo!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Todos los chicos que nos vean pensaran que somos unas promiscuas que solo vinieron aquí para tener sexo! – comenzó a gritar Mimi, y Kari tuvo que taparse los oídos nuevamente. Sería mejor que se fuera a la habitación de Tk.

-¡Pero por favor! Les prometo que haré lo que me pidan cuando regresemos. Les arreglaré las uñas para su graduación. Les recojo los vestidos y les hago descuento en el maquillaje en el supermercado. ¡Pero por favor tienen que ayudarme!- la chica estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar

Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Yolei tenía una idea loca y ellas siempre terminaban ayudándola.

- Más vale que ese descuento sea bueno – dijo Sora mientras salía de la habitación.

- Oh! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Les prometo que cuando ustedes tengan sexo yo las apoyaré al cien por ciento!- gritó Yolei para el desconcierto de un grupo de huéspedes que pasaban por el pasillo.

Mimi y Sora se pusieron rojas de pies a cabeza. Más le valía que ese descuento fuera muy bueno.

Una camarera con un escote muy pronunciado atendía muy atentamente a un rubio de ojos azules en el bar de la piscina.

- Entonces, ¿estás aquí con tu familia o solo? Porque yo podría darte un tour privado por el hotel si quisieras- término diciendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se agachaba lo más que podía para dejar a la vista sus grandes "atributos".

- Claro, tal vez para después. – dijo el chico sin prestarle mucha atención a la camarera. –La verdad es que estoy aquí para cuidar a mi hermano retardado. Y que coincidencia ahí esta- El rubio saludó a su amigo Tai. – Bueno ya me tengo que ir. Estaré muy ocupado. Adiós.

El muchacho se marchó y caminó hacia donde estaba su amigo. Este estaba jugando con un niño de unos cinco años con un balón de plástico. A veces era tan fácil que creyeran todo lo que decía. El rubio se rió para sus adentros.

- Hey Matt! ¿Qué te estaba diciendo la chica del bar? Se veía agradable- el moreno dijo esto con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.- ¿Por qué no me la presentas?

-No puedo. Le dije que eras mi hermano.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué tiene que le hubieras dicho eso?

-Le dije que eras retardado- Matt se rió un poco al decir esto.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Otra vez el hermano retardado? ¿No puedes inventar una excusa nueva? La próxima vez que ligue con una chica tienes que dejarme decirle que eres mi mayordomo estúpido- terminó diciendo el moreno.

- De acuerdo. Es justo. Hasta entonces vamos a buscar a las chicas.

-Ohhh.. las chicas. ¿No te refieres a una pelirroja que tiene un cuerpo como para …..

Matt se quedó mirando a Tai con una cara de "mejor te callas antes de que te estampe la cara al piso"

-Ehhh..quiero decir Sora, jejjejee

-Solo vamos a buscarlas ¿quieres?

-Claro, solo déjame llevarme mi pelota.

Tk y Kari estaban sentados en unas sillas para tomar el sol cerca de la piscina. Bueno en realidad no solo estaban sentados. Hace más de tres meses que habían empezado a salir y no era algo nuevo que todo el tiempo que podían pasar juntos lo pasaran así, besándose.

-¿Te pusiste labial de fresa?- le dijo Tk en el oído a su novia.

- Si ¿no te gusta?- dijo la chica algo preocupada

- Me encanta. Es mi sabor preferido.- Dicho esto el chico volvió a su labor.

-Ehem. ¡Ehem! ¡DIJE EHEM!- gritó Tai a menos de 30 centímetros de la pareja.

Los dos muchachos se sobresaltaron tanto que se cayeron de la silla.

-¡Por Dios Tai! ¡ ¡Qué rayos te ocurre!- le gritó Kari a su hermano.

-Hey! ¡No me hables así! ¡Y tú enano! ¡¿Quién te dió permiso para que anduvieras besuqueando a mi hermana? Yo accedí a que ustedes salieran pero nunca a que se besaran.

-AISH! ¡Eres imposible!- Kari tomó de la mano a Tk y se marcharon del lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡Mejor regresa o le diré a mamá!- gritó Tai a los dos chicos que ya se encontraban lejos.

- Déjalos Tai. Son chicos y aunque no te guste harán lo que los chicos de su edad hacen- dijo el rubio dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

- Solo espero que tu hermano no le meta mano o tendré que darle una golpiza- el moreno dijo esto haciendo una pose de matón que ni él se la creía.

- Tranquilo, antes de que tú hagas algo seré yo el que lo golpee. No puede ser que mi hermano menor tenga mejor suerte con las chicas que yo. ¡Dios esto es patético!- dijo el rubio llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Matt, ya deja de darle tantas vueltas. Solo tienes que decírselo a Sora. Y ya deja de lamentarte que me estas arruinando mi fiesta.

Los chicos siguieron caminando por el área de la piscina.

- Bueno amigo, te quedas solo porque ya encontré a mi siguiente víctima- dijo Tai mientras se dirigía a una chica que estaba en la piscina- Recuerda que serás mi mayordomo esta vez- terminó mientras hacia una mueca a su amigo rubio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Luego de una larga discusión sobre quien iba a comprar en la farmacia, el trío de chicas decidió que todas irían juntas y pedirían la caja de preservativos.

-Bueno, ¡Aquí vamos! – dijo Yolei poniéndose en el medio de sus dos amigas y enganchando un brazo a cada una de ellas.

Las tres chicas caminaron por la calle del malecón y encontraron la farmacia. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al local Yolei se puso pálida y se desmayó.

- ¡Vaya suerte! ¡Se desmaya justo en la entrada!- gritó Mimi mientras trataba de hacer despertar a la peli lila.

- ¡Oh vamos! Tiene que ser una broma!. Si estaba bien hace un segundo- dijo Sora -Las cosas que nos pasan por juntarnos con ella- dijo entre dientes.

- Yolei! Yolei! ¡Qué demonios! ¡Nosotras no vamos a comprar esos condones me escuchaste!- Mimi comenzó a gritarle a su desmayada amiga mientras la zarandeaba y varias personas que pasaban por ahí se les quedaban mirando con cara de "y a esta loca que le pasa".

- ¡Es inútil! Tendremos que regresar. Hay que cargarla hasta el hotel-dijo la pelirroja intentando levantar a su amiga.

-¡NO! ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Voy a comprar esos benditos condones de una buena vez para terminar con esto!- dijo Mimi mientras corría hacia el centro de la farmacia.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar la castaña se desplomó para sorpresa del dependiente y de su amiga Sora.

- ¿Señorita, está bien?- el chico de unos veinte años salió corriendo de su puesto para ayudar a la castaña.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Que a esta muchacha también le diera el arrepentimiento!-dijo Sora ya cansada de todas las tonterías que habían pasado en los últimos quince minutos.- Terminemos de una buena vez con esto.

- Señor, necesito una caja de preservativos. No me importa la marca, solo deme una y me iré- dijo la pelirroja a punto de morir por la vergüenza.

El muchacho que aún estaba en el piso tratando de ayudar a Mimi se giró para mirar de frente a Sora. Se rió un poco al ver lo roja que estaba la cara de la chica, casi tan roja como su cabello.

-Ehhh.. ¿Pero no estás un poco joven como para comprar condones?- preguntó el muchacho.

- ¡QUE ME DE LOS BENDITOS CONDONES!- gritó la chica ya sin preocuparse por todos los que podían haberla escuchado. -¡Y NO SON PARA MI, SON PARA UNA AMIGA!

- Sí, claro. Bueno, ¿Quieres unos con sabores surtidos o los regulares?- el chico solo trataba de hacer desesperar a la pelirroja. Él se rió bajito para que no lo pudiera escuchar.

-¡QUE NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SOLO DEME LA CAJA Y ME LARGO!

-Está bien. Son 350 yenes.

- Tome, quédese con el cambio.- Sora se dió media vuelta dispuesta a desaparecer de ese lugar para siempre.

- La próxima vez dile a tu novio que es su trabajo comprar los condones. - le gritó el dependiente a la muchacha. -Te di la caja de ultrafinos. Luego me agradecerá.

La chica trató de respirar varias veces antes de volver a gritar y que la encerraran por escándalo en la vía pública.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse sus dos amigas se despertaron al mismo tiempo de su estado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- dijo Yolei mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Mimi

- ¡Que oportunas! ¡Se despiertan cuando ya he comprado todo!- comenzó a gritar la pelirroja, esta vez sin ningún tapujo- ¡LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE QUIERAS ACOSTARTE CON TU NOVIO CREEME QUE NO VOY A SER YO LA QUE VAYA A LA FARMACIA!

Las dos chicas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Sora era una persona muy amable, pero cuando se le agotaba la paciencia era mejor quedarse callado.

La pelirroja tomó el paquete y empezó a caminar hacia el hotel. Sus dos amigas se limitaron a seguirla de lejos, para evitar cualquier percance.

* * *

><p>Ken buscaba por todo el hotel a su amada, pero no la había encontrado por ningún lado. No estaba en su habitación, ni en la piscina, ni en el bar de la piscina, ni siquiera en el centro de cómputo del hotel.<p>

Ya se estaba empezando a preocupar cuando alcanzo a ver tres figuras que venían caminando a lo lejos. Una chica pelirroja venía al frente con cara de enojada. Dos chicas venían atrás.

Ahí estaba su princesita. Al fin la había encontrado.

-¡Ken!- gritó Yolei como si no hubiera visto a su novio en meses. Ambos empezaron a correr en cámara lenta como en las películas cursis. -¡Mi amor! ¡Estás aquí!

- ¡Claro mi amor! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupado- dijo el chico de los cabellos azules mientras abrazaba a su novia.

- Ahh.. solo fui a comprar unas cosas para usarlas después- cuando la muchacha dijo esto se ruborizó totalmente- ¿Quieres ir a pasear por el hotel?

-¡Claro!- contestó alegre el chico.

Esa pareja podía ser muy dispareja en ciertos aspectos pero se notaba que se amaban de verdad.

- Hey! ¡No olvides tu encargo!- dijo Sora mientras le entregaba la bolsa de plástico de la farmacia.

- ¡Ohh, cierto! ¡Gracias por todo Sora! ¡Eres la mejor! Adiós.- La peli lila y su novio se dieron media vuelta y se perdieron entre los pasillos del hotel.

- Nuestra pequeñita está creciendo- dijo Mimi apoyándose en el hombro de su amiga, mientras hacía como si se secara una lágrima.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que se nos iba a adelantar?- dijo Sora.

- Hey! Habla por ti. ¿No recuerdas al guapo jugador de futbol con ese perfecto trasero con el que estuve el verano pasado?

- Bueno, creo que subir a una habitación y vomitar hasta quedarse dormidos no se puede definir como una "noche loca"- dijo Sora haciendo comillas con sus dedos al momento de que hablaba.

- De acuerdo. Dejémoslo en 0.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno, puede ser que en este viaje ese marcador cambie. Mira, ahí viene Matt- dijo Mimi mientras le hacía señas a Sora para enseñarle por donde venía el muchacho.

Sora se volteó para verlo. No podía creer el espectáculo ante sus ojos. Matt estaba sin camisa mostrando sus bien formados brazos y pectorales. ¡Por Dios tenía que ser ilegal lucir así! Muchas chicas podrían morir viéndolo. ¡Que alguien le pusiera una toalla encima antes de que ella se derritiera por el calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento! ¿Desde cuándo Matt había comenzado a tener ese cuerpo? No es que antes no hubiera estado en buena forma física, pero en ese momento Sora simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo.

El chico llegó y las saludó. Sora aún no reaccionaba. No hasta que su amiga Mimi le dió un disimulado codazo.

-¡Hola, Matt!- dijo Sora un poco fuera de tono.

-¿Dónde se habían metido? Ya casi anochece y no hemos podido juntarnos a hacer nada. Se supone que este viaje era para divertirnos juntos antes de irnos a la universidad, ¿no?- dijo el rubio.

- Si, ya lo sabemos. Es que teníamos que ayudar a Yolei con un asunto- dijo Mimi- pero estamos libres ahora. ¿Qué tienen en mente?

-Bueno, podemos ir a cenar y luego podemos nadar en el mar, ¿Qué les parece?

-Suena divertido- contestó Sora, ya recuperada de su pequeño trance- ¿Y los demás?

- Déjame ver. Tk y Kari decidieron que irían al cine en la noche y Yolei y Ken estaban muy acaramelados cuando los vi, por lo que creo no nos acompañaran. Ellos aún tienen un año más para disfrutar de la secundaria.

- ¿Entonces solo somos los cuatro?- preguntó Sora.

- Sí, creo que sí- dijo Matt mirando directamente a los ojos de Sora y dándole una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se parara por un instante.

La pelirroja solo pudo sonreír, las palabras no le salían. Ya de por si le era difícil hablar cuando el rubio la miraba así, y sumando el hecho de que en esos momentos el muchacho no llevaba camisa, era muy probable que si abría la boca saldrían un montón de sonidos sin nada de sentido por lo que prefirió quedarse callada.

- Entonces nos vemos en el restaurante a las siete- dijo el chico. -Las esperamos y no olviden sus trajes de baño- el muchacho les guiñó un ojo antes de partir.

Sora solo se puso roja y Mimi se rió de ella cuando Matt estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

La noche solo empezaba para nuestros amigos y en especial para una pelirroja y el muchacho rubio.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos de nuevo! Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.! y antes que nada gracias todas las personas que dejan sus reviews en mis historias, es muy lindo revisar mi perfily ver los comentarios nuevos :) gracias!

**Capítulo 4**

En la habitación con vista al mar dos muchachas se estaban alistando para la cena. Bueno, en realidad Mimi era la única que peinaba, maquillaba y vestía a Sora.

- Aún no entiendo por qué tengo que usar maquillaje si vamos a nadar y se va a terminar corriendo- dijo la pelirroja mirando al techo mientras Mimi le aplicaba un poco de mascara a sus pestañas y delineador.

-Porque este es el plan "Enséñale a Matt lo que se pierde para que se golpee contra las paredes por haber sido tan estúpido y esperar tanto tiempo para confesarte lo que siente"

- ¿No crees que es un nombre muy largo? Deberías hacerlo más corto o nadie tendría la suficiente saliva para repetirlo - Sora se rió divertida.- Además no sabemos si el siente algo por mí.

- Sora cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ese tonto está muerto contigo, solo que no tiene las agallas para decirte nada. Por eso vamos a darle un empujoncito.- término diciendo la castaña mientras aplicaba los últimos toques de polvo corrector y labial al rostro de la pelirroja.

-¿Además de hacerme vestir como una stripper que otro empujón le vas a dar? –dijo la chica observando el vestido que su amiga había sacado del armario para que se pusiera.

-¡Hey! Este vestido me ha ayudado a ligar con más chicos que todos los que han conseguido las otras muchachas en el instituto juntas. – Mimi hizo una pose como si estuviera ofendida, luego tomo el vestido entre sus manos. – Tranquilo bebe, esta muchacha no sabe lo que dice, eres hermoso y nunca serás un vestido de stripper- terminó diciendo la chica a su vestido ante la mirada estupefacta de su amiga.

Mimi podía actuar un poco extraño a veces. Sería mejor no preguntar nada.

- Ya que no quieres usar esto, tendré que elegir un nuevo atuendo para ti. Déjame pensar- la chica observaba detenidamente toda la ropa en el armario.

- ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente usar mis shorts y mi playera azul? A Matt le gusta el color azul.- la pelirroja se ruborizó un poco al decir esto.

- ¿Es que no escuchaste la parte de "Enséñale a Matt lo que se pierde para que se golpee contra las paredes por haber sido tan estúpido y esperar tanto tiempo para confesarte lo que siente"? Tienes que usar algo totalmente diferente a lo que Matt está acostumbrado. ¡Listo! ¡Este es el vestido! ¡Póntelo!-la castaña no paraba de saltar de arriba para abajo. Parecía que ella era la más emocionada con toda esta idea del plan.

El vestido era de color azul marino, ajustado al cuerpo. Tenía unos finos adornos de encaje en la parte superior y la parte de la cintura se ajustaba perfectamente a la figura de Sora. La parte de abajo caía delicadamente hasta unos cuantos centímetros arriba de las rodillas de la muchacha.

- Tengo que reconocer que tuviste buen gusto al escoger este vestido- dijo la pelirroja mientras giraba frente el espejo para observar su imagen. En realidad se veía como toda una modelo. Su cabello caía en ondas sobre su espalda. El maquillaje había resaltado sus facciones y el vestido simplemente era espectacular. Estaba pensando a creer que en realidad esto podía funcionar.

- Te lo dije. Tienes que confiar más seguido en mí. –dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé Mimi. Gracias por todo. Eres mi angelito guardián-la muchacha se rió por su comentario.

- Mas como un hada madrina, ¿no crees? – respondió la castaña. - Bueno ahora es mi turno de embellecerme. Así que prepárense muchachos porque allá va Mimi Tachikawa.

- Está bien Campanita. Estaré aquí sentada esperando.- Sora encendió la televisión para ver una película hasta que Mimi terminara de arreglarse.

* * *

><p>En una habitación a unos pisos más arriba, dos amigos también se preparaban para la noche de sus vidas.<p>

-¿Tai por qué te echas esa porquería encima? Todo el cuarto apesta a esa maldita colonia- dijo el rubio moviendo su mano para tratar de quitar el olor.

- Para tu información esta es la colonia que he usado en todas mis conquistas.

- Claro, porque esas pobres chicas ya no pueden oler nada después de que te les acercas.

- Ya lo sé. Quito el aliento, ¿no es cierto?- dijo el moreno haciendo una pose sexy que lo único que hizo fue que su amigo se echara a reír como nunca en su vida.

- Tk debería haber estado aquí para grabar tu cara jajjajja. – el rubio seguía riendo- Esa estuvo buena Tai.

El moreno se hizo el indignado y se volteó. El rubio dejo de reír. En serio había hecho enojar a su amigo esta vez.

- ¿Tai? ¿Amigo, todo está bien?

De repente Tai se giró y empezó a rociar a Matt con su colonia apestosa.

- ¡AHHHHH! ¿Qué haces?- gritó el rubio desesperado

- Ahora pagarás Matt- dijo el chico mientras brincaba sobre la cama y le echaba más colonia encima.

- No por favor, no puedo respirar. Me asfixio.- el rubio se tumbó en el piso como si le hubieran echado una bomba lacrimógena.

-Muy gracioso. Mira como me río jajaja.

-Estúpido Tai ahora voy a tener que ducharme para sacarme este olor y cambiarme de ropa. Si llegamos tarde y las chicas se enojan le diré a Mimi que tú tienes toda la culpa.

- ¿Por qué a Mimi? ¿Acaso quieres que me decapite?- dijo el moreno poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Qué le pudiste haber hecho a Mimi para que te grite cada vez que estas cerca?

- Ehhh…..no lo sé. ¡ESA CHICA ESTA LOCA! ¡YO NO LE HICE NADA! ¡FUE ELLA! ¡Y ya no me preguntes más!- dijo Tai poniéndose totalmente rojo.

- Okey..eso fue extraño. –dijo el rubio mirando con cierto desconcierto a su amigo- Creo que mejor me voy a duchar. Salgo en cinco minutos.

- ¿Qué qué le hice a Mimi? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- el moreno se seguía repitiendo a si mismo incluso luego de que Matt hubiera salido de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Los chicos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del restaurante del hotel. Increíblemente habían llegado antes que sus amigas. Tai había comenzado a jugar con los palitos de pan y Matt lo golpeaba en la cabeza cada vez que intentaba usarlos nuevamente.<p>

Luego de unos minutos dos chicas pasaron por las puertas del restaurante. La castaña llevaba un vestido strapless rosado y unos zapatos de tacón aguja color negro. Pero lo que hizo que a Matt se le cortara la respiración fue ver a la chica de los cabellos rojos caminar hacia él.

Sentía como su pulso se aceleraba cuanto más se acercaba, y es que no era para menos, la muchacha se veía increíblemente sexy en su vestido. Su figura se veía tan bien, tan…. proporcionada. Sus caderas, su cintura. El muchacho carraspeó un poco…Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o tendría problemas que se notarían.

Y el rostro de ella se veía tan coqueto y sensual. Esos labios voluptuosos se veían tan apetecibles con ese brillo que usaba. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no levantarse en ese mismo momento y comérsela a besos. Esa noche Sora se veía tan increíble que pensaba que era un sueño.

La muchacha se percató de la mirada de Matt, que no se apartaba de ella en ningún momento. Esto hizo que se ruborizara terriblemente. Sentía como le ardían las mejillas.

Matt tampoco se veía nada mal. Su cabello estaba igual que siempre, solo que esta vez no llevaba gel en él. Usaba una camisa negra con rayas grises. A la pelirroja le encantaba cuando Matt usaba esa camisa, se lo veía tan sexy y despampanante. Pero siempre eran sus ojos lo que más le gustaba, tan profundos que se podía perder en ellos.

El chico se dió cuenta que había estado observando a Sora por mucho tiempo y apartó la vista rápidamente, rezando para que la muchacha no hubiera caído en cuenta de que la miraba.

Sora se rió muy bajo al ver la acción fallida de su amigo por tratar de no ser descubierto.

Las dos chicas se sentaron a la mesa. Matt le acercó la silla a la pelirroja y Sora se volvió a ruborizar. ¿Por qué esto le estaba empezando a parecer una cita? Bueno si no se contaba al muchacho con los cabellos más locos que hubiera visto y a la castaña que golpeteaba sonoramente sus tacones en el piso.

-¿Voy a tener que seguir esperando a que demuestres algo de modales Yagami y me acerques la silla?- dijo la castaña con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero si tú tienes manos para hacerlo- dijo el chico sin prestarle atención mientras aprovechaba para seguir con su juego de los palitos de pan.

- Aishhhh… No sé ni para que me molesto en hablarte.- Mimi se sentó a la mesa, mientras Sora y Matt trataban de hacer todo lo posible para no reírse.

Matt golpeó a Tai para que dejara los palitos y Sora ya no pudo aguantar la risa. No estaba de más decir que una de las cosas que le gustaban a Matt de su amiga era su risa. Sonaba como una melodía muy dulce y fina. No pudo evitar reír también.

- Lo siento, es que me parece tan gracioso. Lucen igual que cuando teníamos 11 años e íbamos a comer al restaurante de Sr. Nakamura y Matt siempre golpeaba a Tai para que no se comiera los dumplings de las otras mesas.

Todos los chicos empezaron a reír. Varias veces el los persiguió por todo el vecindario para que pagaran por los dumplings extras que se comían.

- Ohhh, ya recuerdo. Eramos tan pequeños. Y ahora nos vamos a la universidad- dijo Mimi con un tono triste. – Aún nos seguiremos viendo, ¿no es cierto?

- Claro que sí. Siempre. Aunque tenga que subirme a un avión para irte a visitar todas las navidades- dijo Sora mirando a su amiga.

-Aunque deba dejar de comer mis cincos raciones de fideos diarios para ahorrar e irlos a visitar- dijo Tai. El tono que uso conmovió a todos, inclusive a Mimi.

El único que no dijo nada fue Matt. Solo Tai sabía que se mudaría a Kyoto, y no quería que Sora se enterara así. Prefería decírselo a solas, preferentemente después de que le confesara sobre lo que sentía.

- Bueno entonces debemos aprovechar que estamos juntos esta noche y hacerla la más memorable de toda nuestra vida.- dijo Matt alzando un vasito de sake que les había traído el mesero.- ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! –dijeron los tres amigos al unísono mientras chocaban sus copas.

* * *

><p>Luego de una cena muy amena y unos cuantos vasos de sake más, los amigos estaban listos para irse del restaurante e ir a nadar al mar como habían planeado.<p>

- Hey chicos, ¿Por qué no se adelantan? Nosotras vamos a cambiarnos al baño. Ya regresamos- dijo Mimi mientras tomaba a Sora del brazo para que esta dejara de tambalearse por el sake que había ingerido.

Los chicos asintieron y las muchachas se marcharon.

Los dos amigos encontraron unas sillas de playa y dejaron ahí sus ropas y las toallas para secarse.

Matt aprovechó para recostarse un momento sobre la arena mientras que su amigo ya estaba en el agua.

Se puso a pensar en lo linda que estaba Sora esa noche. Lo hermosa que se la veía cada vez que le sonreía. Lo melodioso de su voz cuando hablaba bajito solo para que el la escuchara cuando se burlaba de Tai. Lo adorable que se veía toda colorada cuando se había tomado su tercer vaso de sake.

En serio había sido un estúpido todo este tiempo. Nunca se había animado a decirle nada de lo que sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? Simplemente tenía que hablarle con el corazón, porque en el fondo Matt sabía que Sora también sentía algo por él.

Empezó a escuchar voces de mujeres a lo lejos. Estaban riendo. Escuchó un silbido por parte de Tai. Entonces se levantó de su posición en la arena para quedar apoyado con sus codos.

Lo que vió lo dejó sin palabras. Desde lejos la figura de Sora parecía de una diosa. Si verla con ese vestido lo había dejado sin respiración, en ese momento sentía que se iba a morir por todo el fuego que sentía por dentro. ¡Ay Dios, que alguien le eche agua encima!

* * *

><p>Buenoo... q les parecio? Matt y Sora se estan empezando a delatar, no creen? Sigan conmigo para saber que pasara en el proximo capitulo, les prometo que va a estar muy interesante ;). Dejen sus reviews! Y FELIZ AÑO 2012 PARA TODOS!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos los lectores! muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejan cuando leen mis historias, es muy bonito leer lo que les gusto de cada capitulo. disculpen la demora en subir este nuevo capitulo, espero que me haya quedado bien y que les guste!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

La mandíbula de Matt no podía estar más cerca del piso. No es que nunca se hubiera imaginado a Sora en ropas provocativas, (aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo también pensaba en eso) pero verla en la realidad, así con su figura esbelta y bien formada lo dejó simplemente sin palabras.

No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Veía que se iba acercando lentamente y a cada paso que ella daba sentía como se le aceleraba el pulso. Podía observar detenidamente cada una de las partes del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Esas piernas contorneadas que debían ser resultado de tantas horas de entrenamiento de tenis. Esas piernas, ¡Dios! Se veían tan largas. No podía dejar de mirarlas, imaginarse teniéndolas enredadas en su cintura…

Okay. Tal vez ya se estaba pasando un poco de tono. Sentía mucho calor, pero muuucho calor, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Algo para evitar la creciente presión que sentía ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa? La vez que vió los calzones de carpa de su abuela, si eso serviría.

De acuerdo, podía hacer esto. Había aprendido a controlarse alrededor de Sora cuando usaba su faldita de tenis. No sería muy diferente esta vez. Solo que ahora ella le estaba dando una imagen perfecta de todos sus grandes "atributos" y su bien formado traser…!no otra vez no!, ¡calzones de la abuela!, ¡calzones de la abuela!

El pobre muchacho estaba desesperado. Hubiera sido una mejor idea que simplemente se hubiera metido al mar.

Tai miraba a su amigo con una cara de desconcierto única. Si él siempre era el más calentón con respecto a chicas, el pobre Matt se llevaba el premio esta vez. Tal vez era diferente porque el rubio si estaba interesado en la muchacha por la que se comportaba así, y él muchas veces solo las veía como algo pasajero.

Sería mejor que lo ayudara. Después de todo eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

- ¿Te echo una cubeta de agua fría encima o pretendo que me caigo y le desato la parte de arriba del bikini a Sora? – le dijo el moreno a su amigo muy bajo tratando de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. – Personalmente prefiero la segunda pero creo que eso no te ayudaría con tu amiguito.

El rubio dejo de ver a la muchacha que lo tenía así para gritarle a todo pulmón a su amigo

-¡YA CALLATE QUE NO ESTAS AYUDANDO!

-¡Dios! ¡Qué malagradecido! Bueno iré por la cubeta entonces.

El moreno trataba de no reírse de la situación. Solo si Sora supiera.

La pelirroja y su amiga llegaron hasta donde estaban los dos muchachos. No es que no se sintiera cómoda con su cuerpo, pero aun con el alcohol que había ingerido Sora no se veía en plan seductora para usar el pequeño traje de baño que Mimi le había dado.

Aunque no le quedó más remedio que usarlo ya que su amiga no dejaba de insistir e insistir. No hace falta decir que la muchacha seguía ajena a la pequeña escenita que se había llevado a cabo más adelante con sus dos amigos, especialmente su rubio preferido.

Matt solo la vio rápidamente a los ojos y se le formó una sonrisa tímida. Esperaba no haber sido descubierto en sus pensamientos. Eso traería problemas especialmente si Sora no se sentía atraída hacia él, eso sería un poco incómodo.

La chica no dudó en devolver la sonrisa. Matt se veía adorable, con su carita de arrepentimiento, como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo. ¿Qué podía haber sido?

-¡Bueno chicos! ¡Que empiece la fiesta!- dijo Mimi mientras se acercaba más a sus amigos.- Y para nuestra diversión…..- la chica abrió su bolso donde se pudieron ver unas botellas de licor- Así que, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Comenzamos?

-¡No tienes que preguntarme eso! ¡Salud compañeros!- dijo Tai mientras sacaba una botella y empezaba a beberse su líquido él solo.

- ¡Oye, con cuidado! Después no va a haber nadie que te lleve hasta su habitación –dijo Sora con un tono entre broma y preocupación.

- No se preocupen, este cuerpo aguanta para rato- dijo el moreno y todos empezaron a reír. Incluso Matt, que ya se había recuperado de su pequeño incidente.

* * *

><p>Los chicos estaban sentados en un círculo en la arena. Tres botellas vacías y la cuarta terminándose. No paraban de reír, no solo por el alcohol, sino por las graciosas confesiones que habían ocurrido durante la noche gracias al juego que estaban jugando.<p>

- ¡Oh por Dios! Ahora entiendo por qué la profesora Hanari no deja de sonreírte en clases JAJAJAJAJJA- Mimi no podía contener la risa.

-¡QUE NO FUE ASI! ¡YO PENSABA QUE ERA AKANE LA QUE HABIA ENTRADO AL ARMARIO!- gritó histérico Tai. –¡Siguiente pregunta!- dijo tratando de dejar intacta la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-¡Okey! ¡Okey!-dijo Mimi agitando sus brazos de una manera un poco descoordinada- Yo nunca he usado ropa interior del sexo opuesto.- La chica volvió a reír mientras miraba a su castaño amigo.

El moreno asesinó con la mirada a Mimi. Tomó la botella de licor y le dió un sorbo.

Todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente. La persona que había hecho lo contrario a lo que Mimi había preguntado era la que debía tomar un trago. De esa manera se enteraban de cosas vergonzosas que todos habían hecho.

- No tenía ropa limpia, así que tuve que usar una de las pantaletas de Kari- trató de explicarse el moreno antes de que sus amigos volvieran a estallar en risa.

- Ohh, ahora entiendo por que Kari estaba quemando ropa cuando fui a tu casa- dijo Sora. - Estas loco, Tai. En serio. Pobre Kari, debió haberse traumatizado de por vida.

No hacia falta decir que el rubio y Mimi estaban muertos de risa con la anécdota que había contado su amigo.

- Jajaja, creo que deberíamos dejar de jugar esto. Me está empezando a doler la panza de tanto reírme.- dijo la castaña.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron y comenzaron a reír aun más fuerte. El moreno se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que tuvo una idea para salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

- ¡Una carrera al mar!- gritó Tai. Todos los amigos se quedaron mirando y se levantaron para luego empezar a correr.

Las chicas fueron mas rápidas que sus amigos, así que cuando llegaron a la orilla ambas estaban saltando y haciendo una especie de baile por haber ganado.

Matt solo pudo sonreír al ver a Sora así de feliz, su sonrisa era hermosa. La chica miró al frente y pudo ver a su amigo rubio mirándola fijamente, ambos se sonrojaron. La muchacha dejo de moverse y agachó un poco su cabeza por la vergüenza. Matt se acercó un poco más sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja.

No podía quitar sus ojos de ella, su piel se veía tan resplandeciente a la luz de la luna, su cabello se movía suavemente con la brisa del mar. Podía jurar que nunca había visto a Sora tan hermosa como en ese momento.

La muchacha no podía moverse. Ese era el poder que Matt tenía en ella, una vez que miraba sus ojos se olvidaba de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Sentía como sus mejillas ardían, pero esta vez no le importó, Matt estaba muy cerca…su respiración se empezó a acelerar, pero de pronto escucharon unos gritos que sacaron a ambos de sus pensamientos.

-¡TAI! ¡Eres un estúpido!- empezó a gritar Mimi - ¡Todo mi cabello esta mojado!- la castaña empezó a golpear el brazo del moreno.

-¡Si te metes al mar se supone que te mojaras!- le gritó Tai. ¡Y DEJA DE GRITAR QUE ME VAS A DEJAR SORDO!

Tai había cargado a Mimi en sus brazos para luego tirarla en el agua. No hace falta decir que la muchacha se llevó un enfado monumental por esto.

-¡Soraaa! ¡Dile a tu amigo que deje de molestarme!

La pelirroja miro a Matt y luego se volteo para quedar de frente a su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre Mimi?-dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo no le hice nada, ella que es una paranoica- Tai respondió mientras flotaba boca arriba en el agua muy calmado.

-¡Ya no te aguanto!- Mimi se acercó hasta Tai y lo empujó hacia abajo para que este se hundiera en el agua.

Ambos muchachos empezaron a pelear en el mar cuando de repente para sorpresa de la pelirroja y el rubio los dos chicos se empezaron a besar desesperadamente.

Sora abrió la boca por la sorpresa y Matt solo podía abofetearse mentalmente por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad que tenía con Sora mientras sus amigos se estaban enrollando en sus propias narices.

- Creo que son los efectos del alcohol..- le dijo Sora a Matt en el oído. La chica al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y de lo cerca que se había puesto de Matt se volvió a ruborizar.

El muchacho se estremeció un poco al sentir el aliento de Sora en su oreja. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Solo Sora podía hacer que cambiara de ánimo tan rápido.

- Creo que mejor los dejamos solos- el muchacho le respondió a la pelirroja de la misma manera, diciéndoselo al oído.

La chica sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. ¿Eso quería decir que los dos se iban a ir solos? ¿Sin nadie más? De repente se empezó a sentir muy nerviosa.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Matt se iba al fin a armar de valor y le iba a decir todo lo que sentía a Sora.

El muchacho tomó una de las manos de la pelirroja, el simple contacto hizo que sintiera un placentero escalofrío recorrerle entero. La chica lo miró sorprendida, porque al igual que él, había sentido un agradable cosquilleo en el momento que sus manos se juntaron.

Se vieron a los ojos por un momento para luego desviar rápidamente la vista, eso sí, sin separar un centímetro sus manos. Matt hizo una suave presión en la mano de Sora y le hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera.

La chica solo asintió y se dejó guiar por el rubio. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? No es que Matt y ella nunca hubieran estado a solas, solo que esta vez sentía que era diferente. El chico se había estado comportando extraño estos últimos días. ¿Tendría algo que ver con ella? La chica sentía miles de mariposas revolotear en su estómago.

Ambos llevaban una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se alejaban de la playa, como cuando tienes un secreto solo con una persona mas, porque a pesar de que no se habían dicho nada en concreto, los dos chicos sentían que ese era el momento por el que habían estado pidiendo hace tiempo.

Caminaron por un momento, sin despegarse más de unos cuantos centímetros, hasta que llegaron a una especie de jardín que tenia sillas y varias mesas con parasoles.

El rubio se giro de repente, y se encontró el rostro de Sora muy cerca al suyo. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no haberse abalanzado encima de ella y besarla como un desquiciado en ese mismo momento. Pero no iba a estropear las cosas por un impulso, tenía que hacer las cosas bien por Sora.

-Creo que deberíamos sentarnos- la voz del muchacho salió apenas audible. Es que aunque quería no podía dejar de observar esos labios que lo tenían loco.

La chica se removió un poco al escuchar el tono con el que Matt había hablado. Había sonado tan …sexy. Con solo pensar esto la chica se puso completamente roja y el rubio solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa al ver a su amiga así.

La muchacha se sentó en una de los sillones que habían, que eran lo suficientemente grandes para permitir que mas de dos personas pudieran acomodarse en el.

Sora entro en un pequeño trance al ver la figura que tenia delante de ella. Es que no sabía si era por el alcohol o simplemente nunca se había dado cuenta del bien conservado cuerpo de su amigo rubio. Su abdomen estaba bien definido, podía notar cada uno de los músculos de sus hombros, lo que le daba una apariencia tan varonil. Aun tenía rastros de gotas de agua de cuando estuvieron en el mar. Pudo observar como estas se deslizaban lentamente por el abdomen del rubio. La chica soltó un suspiro que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. No podía dejar de verlo, estaba como hipnotizada e inconscientemente se dejó llevar por una de sus locas fantasías adolescentes.

Sin aviso previo la muchacha pasó una de sus manos por el abdomen de su amigo, lentamente. Para el chico esto era como salido de uno de sus sueños, los cuales siempre terminaban con él y Sora haciendo "cosas" en su habitación.

Él solo pudo contener el aliento mientras la muchacha delineaba con su dedo cada uno de sus abdominales. Si la muchacha seguía con su tarea era muy probable que el rubio no pudiera mantener por mucho más tiempo su autocontrol.

La chica se encontraba fascinada con el cuerpo del rubio, y es que era la primera vez que estaba así con un chico, bueno no estaban haciendo nada en realidad, pero era esa cercanía que sentía con el rubio la que hacia que no pudiera pensar claro. Solo sentía que debía estar cerca de él o perdería completamente la razón.

La pelirroja soltó un leve gemido que para el muchacho fue lo mas excitante que había escuchado en su vida. La chica miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada del rubio clavada en ella, específicamente en sus labios.

¡Al diablo con el autocontrol! El muchacho no pudo contenerse más y se acercó ferozmente a los labios de la pelirroja.

Tanto fue la pasión del momento que Matt tomó por la cintura a Sora y la levantó del suelo, para darle así el beso más increíble que ambos habían tenido en su vida.

El rubio juntó sus labios con los de la muchacha, se sentía tan bien, esos labios que había querido probar hace tanto tiempo. Era tan dulces y suaves, mucho mejor que en sus sueños. Todo era tan excitante y nuevo al mismo tiempo, no podían parar. Sus labios se movían en sincronía perfecta.

El momento sumado al alcohol hizo que todos sus sentidos estuvieran mas alerta que lo normal, haciendo en ambos que despertaran oleadas de sensaciones nuevas para ellos y que no les daban tregua.

La chica abrió apenas su boca y Matt aprovechó para profundizar el beso. La muchacha enredó aun más sus manos en los cabellos del chico y Matt aumentó su agarre en la cintura de la pelirroja.

Leves gemidos se escapaban de la garganta de la muchacha, lo que hacia que Matt perdiera la razón por minutos. ¿Qué podía ser mas sexy que escuchar a Sora haciendo quedos gemidos? Oh si! Ser él quien se los estuviera provocando. Escucharla suspirar hacía que la besara incluso con mayor pasión.

Sora estaba en el cielo en ese momento. Ningún chico la había besado así jamás. Matt la besaba tan intensamente que juraba que se iba a desmayar en ese momento. El rubio tenia una manera única de besarla, lenta pero apasionadamente, sus labios se movían sensualmente sobre los de ella. Sora solo sabia que quería más y por nada del mundo quería parar.

La pelirroja y el rubio no se separaban ni un centímetro. El chico había alzado una mano de la cintura de la pelirroja y la había posado en la mejilla de la muchacha para acariciarla suavemente. Nuevos escalofríos recorrieron a la pelirroja, y ella también decidió acariciar el cabello del muchacho, para bajar lentamente con sus caricias por su cuello y luego sus hombros. El muchacho se estremeció al contacto y su corazón se aceleró más (si es que eso era posible).

Los chicos estaban tan metidos en su beso que se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido a vidrio roto cerca de donde estaban.

Se separaron un poco y vieron a Mimi y a Tai tirados en el piso, muy cerca de una mesa de cristal que ahora estaba hecha añicos. Quien sabrá que cosas habían estado haciendo ese par.

El moreno ayudó a la castaña a ponerse de pie. Esta se levantó para después de unos segundos darle una bofetada en la cara a Tai, tan fuerte que le dejó la marca de su mano en su mejilla.

-¡QUE ESTAS LOCA!- gritó el muchacho.

-Eso lo tienes por aprovechado- le gritó también Mimi mientras trataba de acomodarse como podía su traje de baño.

La castaña y el moreno se giraron para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos, muy abrazados y con caras sorprendidas.

La pelirroja se ruborizo de inmediato, no sabia si era porque la habían pillado besando a Matt o por que ella había encontrado a su mejor amiga haciendo cosas extrañas con su otro amigo. La chica solo atino a agachar la cabeza, para cubrir su rubor, ya que a pesar de que había besado a Matt (y si que se habían besado) no podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo.

El rubio quería golpear a Tai en esos momentos. Era la primera vez que tenia a Sora así de cerca y esos dos payasos, que se hacían llamar sus amigos, lo habían estropeado.

-HEY! ¿Quién anda ahí?- la voz de un guardia de seguridad se escuchó muy cerca. –¡Mas le vale que no se mueva!

-¡Demonios! Es el vigía. Si nos ven aquí nos van a cobrar por la estúpida mesa que se rompió y no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi dinero, ¡solo tengo 3000 yenes!- empezó a hiperventilar Tai.

-Tu siempre tan tacaño! Aish!- Mimi no tardó en responderle.

-Yo no se ustedes, pero yo me largo. No quiero tener que gastar mi fondo de comida en esta mesa.

El moreno empezó a correr hacia las habitaciones, para evitar ser atrapado por el guardia, y más que nada porque sabía que su amigo Matt probablemente quería matarlo en ese instante. Conforme el chico se alejaba, las pisadas del guardia se escuchaban mas cerca.

-Ahh no! ¡No me vas a dejar con tu desastre!- le gritó Mimi- ¡Sora vámonos!

La castaña jaló a su amiga del brazo, separándola bruscamente del rubio y empezó a correr con ella. Todo fue tan rápido que cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta, ya estaba unos cuantos metros más delante de Matt. La chica se giró para ver al rubio, y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras se alejaba corriendo.

El rubio le sonrió de vuelta y también empezó a correr cuando el vigía apareció en el jardín. Después de todo él no quería pagar por los desastres que hacia su amigo.

Sin duda fue una noche que ninguno de los cuatros amigos olvidaría. Algo nuevo había surgido, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el rubio y la pelirroja al fin estuvieran juntos, ¿o no?

* * *

><p><strong>y.. que les parecio? Asi que al fin pudimos ver un pasito mas en esta relacion de Matt y Sora, sera que al dia siguiente se olvidaran de todo lo sucedido? o el vigia los atrapa y hace pagar a Tai por la mesa rota? Matt y Sora se diran al fin lo que sienten? o se olvidaran del increible beso que tuvieron?<strong>

**Bueno espero poder contestar estas preguntas en los siguientes capitulos. Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden que agradeceria mucho que me dijeran que les parecio este capitulo (reviews :) )**


End file.
